Information handling devices (“devices”), for example cell phones, smart phones, tablet devices, laptop and desktop computers, televisions or flat panel display devices with built in processing and logic circuitry, etc., may be used to view or otherwise consume media data, for example video files and audio files. Managing and controlling the various user devices that may be employed in a use experience is challenging due to the growing ability of user devices to communicate with one another and to cooperate in data handling tasks.
Media data consumption is a common use context where remote control of one or more user devices may be desirable. Conventionally, control of media file play on user devices has been limited to simple arrangements for direct management of a currently playing media file and do not offer flexibility in controlling media playback lists or queues, particularly in multi-device scenarios.